


A Commander's Lot (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor and Kathryn Andersen</p><p>(to the tune of A Policeman's Lot by Mr. Gilbert and Mr. Sullivan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Commander's Lot (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> **Original Authors' Note:**
> 
> (inspired by watching Seek-Locate-Destroy)  
> (typed by Kathryn, with Judith peering over shoulder making comments)  
> (okay, making *snide* comments)  
> (she said it, not me)

When an officer's not engaged in his employment - his employment  
Or maturing his felonious little plans - little plans  
His capacity for innocent enjoyment - 'cent enjoyment  
Is just the same as any other man's - other man's  
I dream about the man I'd like to smother - like to smother  
And whose arms and legs I'd really love to break - love to break  
He's a child-molesting bastard with no mother - with no mother  
And I really want to kill that bastard Blake - bastard Blake

When there's Federation duty to be done - to be done  
A Commander's lot is *such* a happy one - happy one

When I've spent the day a-massacring rebels - 'cring rebels  
And kicked the bleeding bodies on the floor - on the floor  
I like to go back home and feed my goldfish - feed my goldfish  
With minced-up pieces of the cat next door - cat next door.  
Then I lie in bed at night asleep and dreaming - sleep and dreaming  
And I think I've caught Blake in a cunning trap - cunning trap  
But then I find that Servalan's a-scheming - 'lan's a-scheming  
And she's carefully fixed it so I take the rap - take the rap

When there's Federation duty to be done - to be done  
A Commander's lot is such a risky one - risky one


End file.
